Dark Blue
by Johnathan Monroe
Summary: Sora is moving from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town in the summer after his sophomore year of high school because of his parents divorce and divorce settlements. This chronicles his trials and tribulations during his trying adolescence.
1. Chapter 1 the End

Having to say goodbye to all his friends on the islands was killer. Sora's parents had been in the middle of a divorce all through sophomore year, and now that the summer was here, his island days were officially gone unless his father decided against moving to Twilight Town, impossible. Worst of all, he had to say goodbye to Riku, the two had been dating since the summer before freshman year. This summer would've marked their two year anniversary.

Sora's twin brother, Roxas, would stay behind and live with their mother, custody settlements were devastating for the twosome, but Sora was coming to realize that all good things come to end sometime. Hopefully, people wouldn't forget to call him, and make plans for the holidays and all that stuff, but he had the feeling after a while they all would. After all, when someone moves away, the memories fade over time, the text messages stop coming, and people move on.

He had spent the night at Riku's house the day before he would have to leave. Riku's usual quiet demeanor seemed changed, although he was still as silent as ever, he looked like he was in pain. Sora reached over to hold his hand, but Riku snatched it up quicker than a speeding bullet.

"What's wrong babe?" Asked Sora.

Riku looked over at Sora with a hopelessness in his eyes.

"What's the point Sora? What's the point of making me feel like i should invest anything in _us_ anymore, you're just gunna leave tomorrow?"

Sora felt the color leave his tanned complexion. He drew his hand back, and dropped it in his own lap.

"You're right, i'm sorry.."

"Don't apologize to me, you didn't do anything wrong. I just don't think something like that would be conducive to the situation."

"Then, we're just gunna sit watching movies all night..? I can go to my mom's house and do that by myself, so i won't bother you."

"Baby that's not what i meant. It just wouldn't help either of us move on -"

"I don't want to move on. .. I Love You."

A silence hung over the room, Sora could see Riku getting upset. He opened his mouth to do some damage control, but Riku through the remote at the television, kicked the nightstand, and stormed out of his room slamming the door behind him. Sora didn't know whether or not to follow him into the living room, so he trusted his instincts and waited a bit before going to console Riku.

He was sitting on the couch, holding his head in his hands, crying quietly. Sora went over to him and the sight made his tears swell up.

"It's not fair Sora," Riku managed to spit out in between sobs, "i love you more than anything i've ever cared about. And I can't do anything to keep you from going. And when you say things like that, it makes me feel like you think I don't give a rats ass about you. When it's not true, i would give everything just to keep you here.."

Listening to Riku's voice break while he struggled to get his feelings out hurt Sora so deeply.

"I know you love me. Sometimes i wish you never met me, i feel like this is because of me.."

"Can i just hold you, I'm sorry for being a dick, i just want to hold you. Just one more time, one more time in my arms.."

They went back to Riku's room, and held each other the entire night. As Sora drifted off into sleep, he felt scared about the future, and having to face it without Riku, or Roxas, or any of his friends. He would have to man up and face these fears, or he wouldn't be able to move on with his life, the way Riku was going to move on, the way all his friends were going to move on, the world would keep spinning.

Riku dropped Sora off at the train station, where his dad had already left for Twilight Town a few days earlier. He helped Sora get his luggage on, and with one final kiss goodbye watched him board the train, now all he could do was wave goodbye as he watched the train pick up speed and burn on out of the station. Sora looked back as the train was moving forward, and Riku was becoming smaller and more distant with each second, all Sora could do was watch him waving until he was out of sight.

It was an empty feeling, sitting on the train by himself, he didn't know anybody, and now all he could see were the railroad tracks over the ocean. Taking him away from all he knew, taking him to a new place with new people and a new life.


	2. Chapter 2 Homecoming

The train was slowly coming to a stop, Sora opened his eyes and peered out through the window, he could see Twilight Town in the near distance. The whole way there, he had been sleeping, and dreaming of his now distant life on the islands. How was Riku? What was Roxas doing? Did Kairi or anyone else miss him?

Coming to his senses, and snapping out of his apathy, he felt the train stop, and arrive at the platform where he would have to unload and go find his father somewhere in the lobby. As soon as he stepped off, he smelled the coastal air, something he wasn't really used to, but he would have to adjust. Sora got his bags and went off to find his father in lobby. Standing against a column was his father, in a business suit as always, with his vision glasses and a stern face, as always. Sora was led to the parking lot, and along the way his father would try to make small talk, but to no avail. The moment just kind of sucked, and neither of them were really in the mood for anything but Barnes & Noble's Bookstore. When they got to their new home, Sora was surprised to see it wasn't a cramped but cozy apartment, but a cute two story house, with a front _and_ back yard.

"I hope you like it here, So." His dad tried again with the small talk. "We're going to be here for a while, so try to make the best of it."

Sora just kept looking down as they made their way up the driveway and through the front door.

"I've already registered you at 1st District High School, so we wouldn't have to do it on the first day of school."

"The first day is almost here anyway, there's only two more weeks of summer vacation.."

"Look son, i know you're not exactly enthused about all this, but you're going to have to lose the attitude. It's not conducive to the situation."

Sora looked right at his father, then started to tear up, he didn't want to cry in front of him, so he ran upstairs to what he thought would be his room and threw himself on the bed.

"Riku said that to me just last night.." He said to himself. "Why am I crying like an old lady? I'll get to see everyone again someday.."

His attempt at self encouragement failed miserably, as it just made him feel worse for lying to himself. He would probably never see anyone from the island again, maybe Roxas, but not his mom or his friends, or his beloved Riku. He sat there for a good ten minutes crying his eyes out, lamenting on what his pathetic life had become. There was a knock on the door, it was Sora's father of course, he let himself in and apologized.

"I don't know what i said, but I'm sorry. Let's go get some coffee."

"I don't wanna go." Sora said with his face buried in his arms, not even turning to face his father.

"Okay.. should i bring you anything So?"

"Just leave me alone please."

Sora heard a couple footsteps go down the hall, down the stairs, the garage opened, an engine's rumbling became distant, and the garage closed. He was alone. He decided to put all his clothes in his new closet, and got situated where he would now spend his summer days in misery. Sora opened his window that faced the street, and climbed onto the roof to sit and do some heavy thinking. There were children in the street playing and laughing, but all Sora wanted to do was break down, and go back to the islands. He thought of throwing himself off the roof to see what would happen, but he didn't want to get in trouble if he didn't die, so he decided against it.

"Cuz when i'm with him, i am thinking of yooouuu"

His phone was ringing, he pulled it out and it was Roxas. He thought about changing his ringtone to something a little less gay before he answered the phone, but then he remembered his twin was calling so he snapped out of his thoughts and answered.

"Hullo?"

"Hey it's Roxas, how is it over there So?"

"I hate it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well everyone says hi, and they miss you."

"Haha aww thanks, hey have you spoken with Riku since i left twin?"

"Naw, come to think of it, I don't think he's spoken with anybody, go figure."

"Kay, I gotta go, dad will be home any minute, and i want to look busy. Tell everyone i say thank you and i miss them tons more."

"Will do, later So."

click.

Sora tried to re enter his room through the window and fell on his back, _but_ his bed broke the fall. He was a bit clumsy when he was in a rush. He didn't want his dad to see him sitting on the roof, he would go into a tail spin about how "unsafe" and "stupid" that was. Sora spent the next two weeks of his life sleeping, most of the time anyway. When he wasn't on the phone with someone back home, he was in a deep slumber. Riku hadn't called once since the last day, and Sora was worried, but decided that Riku was just moving on, and that was fine.

Tomorrow would be the first day of his Junior year of high school in a new place, he was nervous. Hopefully, his life would go smoothly and he made new friends that cared about him, he was so desperate to interact with people again. He laid his head down to sleep and for the first time since he got to Twilight Town, felt a good excitement. A smile of anticipation stretched across his lips, and he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 District One High School

6:00AM and Sora's alarm clock went off, school started at 7:27AM. Time to brush his teeth and all that stuff. By the time he was finished getting ready, it was seven o'clock, time to go. His father was waiting in the driveway for him, with a cigarette in his mouth and a look on his face that meant he was ready to roll. On the way to school, Sora saw a giant amount of kids, this school must be enormous, he thought. And enormous it was. At 7:12 Sora arrived, stepped foot out of his fathers car, and braved on into District One High School. He made his way to an open lunch area, sat under a tree and decided to wait until the bell rang, but he would meet a certain 6' 2" red head that morning who would change his mind about Twilight Town and his coming high school experience completely.

As Sora sat there indian style looking at the ground, he saw two black boots come up to him, and stop.

"You new here kid?"

Sora looked up to see who was talking to him, but the glare from the sun was disrupting his vision. So he kind of just stared up for a while, trying to make out a clear image of who was addressing him.

"Hey," The person tapped Sora on the head, "Are You Gunna Answer Me Boy?"

Sora got up to introduce himself.

"Sorry, My name's Sora. Yea, I'm new here" Sora smiled as his cinnamon spikes shone in the sun.

"I'm Axel. That's A-X-E-L got it memorized?"

Sora looked at Axel with a confused look on his face.

"Well when you say it like that, you're bound to make an impression, Axel."

"So what's your story kid, why'd you transfer to this school?"

"Cuz I just moved here from Destiny Islands. I'm a little bit lost though.."

"I wouldn't mind helping you around Sora, let me see your schedule."

This guy seemed kind of forward, but Sora wasn't about to pass up the chance to make a new friend. He handed over his schedule.

"Look at that, we've got first period, lunch, and sixth period together. I'm excited."

"You'll show me around then?"

"Thats what friends are for." Axel grinned at Sora as the bell rang.

Sora felt more at ease now that he had made a friend, maybe Twilight Town wouldn't be as abysmal as he thought it was going to be. The two started walking to first period U.S. History, it seemed that Axel was actually quite popular, almost everyone who walked by stopped to say hello. When they walked into the classroom, the teacher looked at them as if they had already done something wrong. Maybe Axel was a bad kid..?

Turns out hanging out with Axel, made Sora a lot of new friends, at lunch one particularly good looking dirty blonde with a faux hawk came to say hello and introduced himself as Demyx.

"I'm Sora, nice to meet you."

"Well, Ax, looks like you've had quite the catch this time my friend."

Axel and Demyx looked over at Sora and smiled, then Axel punched Demyx in the arm. Since he didn't exactly know what they were talking about, Sora decided to zone out and wander around. He walked around semi cognitive of where he was until he walked into a wall and fell over. When he opened his eyes, he was in Axel's arms, which was kind of awkward, Sora didn't really swing that way unless it came to Riku.

"..What happened Axel?"

"You're a goof, that's what happened. Lunch is almost over, i can walk you to fifth period if you want."

"I'd like that very much" Sora smiled as he looked up at Axel.

They were walking slowly to Sora's fifth period, talking and laughing like friends do. They arrived with five minutes to spare and decided to sit under a tree together.

"Sora, I know this is kinda sudden, being that we just met this morning and all, but I like you. Like I _like you_ like you."

Sora had no idea where this was coming from, and was blushing uncontrollably.

"And I'd really appreciate it, if you let me be your boyfriend. Whaddaya say So?"

Sora just looked down and played with the grass at his fingers, avoiding eye contact with Axel.

"Well, i mean.. um. You see, i think.. that well.."

Sora got up and stood against the tree, and Axel took the initiative to hold Sora against the tree, press his body against Sora's, grab his hands, and plant one on him. Sora couldn't understand why he liked this so much, but he didn't want Axel to stop, even as the bell rang and a small crowd of students began gathering around them and watched them make out. One of Axel's hands slipped down to grip onto Sora's hip, while his tongue was making magic inside Sora's mouth, and then a teacher came to break up the scene. Axel was late to class, and Sora was worried he'd become the school slut fag monster before the end of the day.

"Puh puh puh poker face puh puh poker face"

He was receiving a text message.

from: Riku "Sorry I haven't talked to you in a couple weeks So, i thought it would help me move on, but i realize i don't want to move on. And I don't care about the distance anymore, take me back? 3"

Ohh shit. Sora was conflicted, he wasn't sure what to say. Just as his day was getting amazing, and exciting too. Maybe, he could find a gentle way to let one of them down, but which one?


	4. Chapter 4 Sixth Period

This was going to ruin the entire first week of school. All through fifth period Sora sat in the back lost in his thoughts. What would he do, and what were the people in his classroom thinking after what happened outside? Drifting in and out of the teacher's lecture, Sora caught the last fragment of a sentence and snapped into an attentive mood.

"- funeral anniversary will be tomorrow, all students and faculty are encouraged to come pay their respects - "

The voice trailed off and soon became too distant to make out words anymore. Sora couldn't pay attention anymore, even though it sounded like it was important, he was consumed once again in his thoughts. The bell rang. Time to go to sixth period, time to see Axel again. Sora was the first student out of the classroom, with his face beaming red. The cool windy air hit his face, and he calmed down.

He walked into his sixth period classroom and took a seat as far away from Axel as possible, which wasn't hard, because Ax was a popular guy and all the seats around him were already filled. The bell rang, the teacher walked in, and class started. During class, Sora went to sleep in his seat and awoke to the bell ringing again 50 minutes later, the day was over. Axel walked over to his desk.

"Hey, sorry if I was a bit forward back there, you just stir up these crazy feelings in me.."

Sora looks up at Axel.

"Should i accept that as an apology or a compliment?"

Axel chuckles.

"You really are something else, you know that Sor' ?"

"Ahaha, thank you, i think?"

"I'm not trynna pressure you or anything, but have you decided whether or not you want to?

"Want to, what?"

"Date me."

"I.. have not, decided."

Sora looks down.

"Yet, you have not decided yet babe."

Axel smiles at Sora, and kisses him on the forehead.

"I'm headed home, you need a ride?"

"Yes, please." Said Sora with a big smile on his face.

Sora wasn't sure whether he liked Axel or not, it was too soon to tell, but he did enjoy being around Axel, maybe that was all it took.. Axel made him forget his life on the islands, and made him feel better, but Sora never wanted to forget that life, he still wanted that life. They arrived at Sora's house, and said goodbye to each other. Sora unlocked the door and walked in. His father was not home from work yet, apparently his job at the city paper kept him busy almost all the time. Sora pulled out his phone and reread Riku's text, then decided he needed to text back.

to Riku: "I've missed you so much.. I still love you.."

Sora erased the message and started over.

to Riku: "You can't just text me out of the blue and expect me to date you again !! :P"

This was more playful and didn't make Sora feel like he was making a decision either way. He hit send. Two minutes later, he received a text message.

from Riku: " Haha very funny hun, but i really miss you. I feel like such a dick. I'm sorry a million times."

As Sora was going to reply he received another text message.

from Kairi: "Hey So, a bunch of us want to come up to see you this weekend & hang out. : ) We should all go to that theme park, Ribbon Land. Are you free?"

This was exciting, maybe he could introduce Axel to his island friends! And maybe Demyx could come too.

to Kairi: "Kairi dude, that sounds like alotta fun :] I would love to, who all wants to come?"

from Kairi: "Hmm, well me, Roxas, & Selphie. Maybe Riku. . Can I tell you something So?"

to Kairi: "Sure thing man, you can tell me anything. : )"

from Kairi: "Riku and I, since you left, we've kinda been seeing eachother. He said you wouldn't care, he said it was fine. I just felt like I had to tell you myself, before you found out."


	5. Chapter 5 What's Your Medium

The first day of school was on a tuesday. School was not in session during wednesday, it was some kind of anniversary, but Sora didn't remember which one. And friday would also be a day off, the principal's birthday, so Thursday was the last day of the first week of school. Sora woke up late Thursday and showed up to school during fourth period. During lunch he told Axel and Demyx to come to Ribbon Land with him on Saturday.

"Does it have to be Saturday? I'm working then." Complained Demyx.

"My friend's from the islands are coming up that day, so yea.. it does"

"I can't it make it, haha sorry. Raincheck !!" Demyx gave Sora a pat on the back, and went off to the library.

"I think I can make it Sor', but I'm not sure yet. Give me your number, i'll text you."

Sora and Axel exchanged cell phone numbers, Axel gave Sora a big hug that ended with a kiss on the forehead, and went off to catch up with Demyx. Soon, lunch would be over. Sora decided to throw away what was left of his pathetic lunch. It had been an attempted PB&J sandwich; which Axel stole, chocolate; which melted, pringles; which Demyx stole, and a soda; which Demyx _and_ Axel stole. All that was left was his trail mix, which didn't look the least bit appetizing.

That day, Sora walked home, Axel had left early, and his father was working. On the way home, he stopped by a little park. Demyx was on the swing set, and Sora went to go say hello.

"Don't you have anywhere to be Dem?" Said Sora in a teasing tone.

"Not at the moment. Wana go for Starbucks?"

Sora looked at his phone, it was only 2:30 in the afternoon, his dad wouldn't even get off work until eight.

"I would love to." Sora said with a smile as his eyes lit up towards Demyx.

Demyx felt a spark in the air, Sora looked so beautiful, it was weird.

"Kay then, my car's on the other side of this park."

They walked to Demyx's car, and drove to the Starbucks in District Two, about twenty minutes away from District One by car. As Sora stood in line deciding what he wanted, Demyx was parking the car.

"Hmm.. maybe i'll get a vanilla bean frap.." The brunette said to himself.

Demyx walks in and bumps into Sora pretending not to see him, and starts laughing.

"Decided what you want yet kid? I can cover you." Said Demyx with the same smile as always.

"I think i want a vanilla bean frap, but a medium size, 'kay?"

"Haha, Sora you mean a _Grande_ size, they don't use small medium and large at Starbucks." Demyx said with his arms crossed.

"You know what I meant douche bag." Said Sora as he elbowed Demyx in the side lightly.

Sora went to go sit down, and observed the decor as Demyx was ordering. Wondering what Riku and Kairi were doing right now, and how Roxas was doing with mom. Demyx slipped into his chair with his and Sora's drinks.

"So Sora, tell me about the islands. What are people like over there?" Demyx said as he played with his straw.

"Well, the people all know each other, since there's only like three different high schools, and one shopping mall."

"That sounds lame."

"It's not! ..Haha, yea i guess it _is_ pretty suckish now that i think back on it. I don't really miss the islands that much, just the people on them. But I'm glad you and Ax are my friends. I'd be so lonely without you guys."

"Actually Sora, I'm glad we're friends too. You remind me of one of my old friends, we we're thick as thieves, him and I.." Demyx's said, with the absence of his ever sunny disposition.

"Can you tell me who?" Asked Sora.

"Naw, it's not important. So, do you like Ax?"

Sora pouted his lip, that was so unfair. To bring up something interesting, leave good parts out, and change the subject to something awkward.

"He's a good guy, but I barely know him. I can't say whether or not I like him yet."

"Sure you can, you don't hafta know somebody to have a crush on them. Silly goose."

"I guess you're right, but still!! It's not like that for me. Besides, he's kinda popular, i wouldn't want to have people around us all the time if we started dating."

"I see what you're saying, haha but he's only that popular because he was a real bad boy last year. Won the hearts of all the ladies, messed around with some guys, and broke all the ladies' hearts hahaha." Demyx said through his laughter as he tried to drink a mocha frap.

"A bad boy? What do you mean?"

"Bleh, nothing to worry your pretty little head about. That was last year when he was new in town. This, is _this_ year, when _you're_ new in town."

"So.. is Axel gay?" asked Sora.

"Hmm.. well he's been around the block a couple times, if you catch my drift. I'm pretty sure he swings for both teams though, everyone does now-a-days anyway."

Sora finished his coffee, got up to throw away his cup, and as he was turning around, bumped right into Demyx.

"Wow, you should watch where you're going Sor', you clumsy hippo." Demyx said with his perfect smile.

"Shaddup. Can you take me home, its getting late."

"Sure thing, thanks for hanging out today, sorry i can't go to Ribbon Land on Saturday."

"Its okay, you made it up to me." Sora smiled and looked up at Demyx.

Demyx's car pulled into Sora's driveway. As they sat there, Sora looked over at Demyx, and he looked absolutely perfect. It was a bit weird, because when Sora met him, it was obvious that Demyx was easily the most _physically_ attractive person he had ever seen in his life, but he wasn't _attracted_ to him. Now he didn't know how he felt. So he reached over, and grabbed Demyx's thigh, just to see what happened.

"Hey hey now. Haha what's up Sor'?" Said Demyx, aroused.

"I just thought it would be funny." Sora said sticking his tongue out at Demyx.

"Yea, that was funny. But you know what would be _hilarious_?" Demyx asked with a glint in his eye.

"No. Wha -"

Before he could finish his sentence, Demyx pressed his lips against Sora's and began kissing him. At first Sora wanted to resist, but Demyx was so beautiful, and this would probably never be spoken of, and it would probably never happen again, so he gave in. Before he realized what was going on, he and Demyx were in the backseat making out. Sora didn't know where this was going, but he wasn't about to stop. He hadn't had this much fun with someone since he was dating Riku, and Demyx didn't seem to be complaining either. Then Demyx started to take off his shirt.


	6. Chapter 6 New

In between heavy breaths and muffled moaning, Sora managed to get Demyx's attention.

"Oh, Dem, what are we doing..?"

Demyx looked like a Grecian God, without a shirt on. His body was so defined and perfect, he was so jaw droppingly beautiful.

"What do you mean? We're making out in my car Sora." He said in a playful sarcastic tone of voice.

Demyx took Sora's shirt off too, exposing Sora's average physique; flat stomach, hint of pectoral definition, and slight arm muscles.

"Yea but -"

"But nothing, you started it cutie." Demyx interrupted Sora, as he grabbed onto Sora's hips pulling him down onto his now throbbing hard member.

Next Demyx wriggled out of his pants, and worked Sora's off as well. They were in the backseat of Demyx's mercedes, Sora sitting on Demyx's crotch with his hands on Demyx's shoulders, holding him down.

"I'm not sure I can do this Dem." Sora said as Demyx kissed his neck.

"Why not..?" Demyx replied, pausing the dry humping and neck sucking for a second.

"Because I've never done it with anyone except my exboyfriend, and we had been dating for a year before that happened."

Demyx completely stopped and looked at Sora.

"We can stop if you want to Sor' "

". . ."

Sora looked at Demyx.

"Don't get me wrong, i'd love to keep going Dem, but I haven't even met you're family or anything."

"I'm not that kind of guy." Demyx said to Sora.

Demyx let out a long breath, and looked up at Sora, gave him a long mind numbing kiss on the lips, and passed him his clothes.

"Sora, I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I like you, but i don't _like _you. And I don't know what you had with your exboyfriend on the islands, but Axel's a really good guy around you, so unless you want to keep hooking up with me, go out with him."

Sora took those words in, he actually wouldn't mind hooking up with Demyx again. Something was bothering him about what Demyx said though. Why was Axel a really good guy _around him_? He couldn't have been _that_ bad last year, could he? Sora buckled his belt, and stepped out of the mercedes.

"Thanks for the ride Dem."

"No prob kid."

Tomorrow would be friday, and everyone would meet at Ribbon Land on Saturday. Sora went up to his room, and after laying around for 20 minutes, decided to take a shower. Sora had a lot on his mind, and hot showers always seemed to help clear his thoughts. As Sora was showering, he couldn't stop thinking about the gazillion different things going on in his life. What was going to happen to him and Riku? Why would Kairi and Riku start dating as soon as he left? And what was he going to do about Axel?

Sora couldn't clear his head, something was coming over him, an intense feeling of hopelessness he never felt before. He was beginning to feel quite overwhelmed, so he decided to sit there, and cry his eyes out. There was nothing more comforting to him than being warm and naked in water. When he was done sobbing, the water had turned cold. Everything always turned cold, even the water. Stepping out of the shower, Sora heard his phone ring. He decided to let it ring, he wasn't in the mood right now.

When he had gotten dried off and got into his pajamas, he picked up his phone and saw he had a new voicemail message. Hopefully it wasn't anyone annoying, all he wanted to do was sleep until Saturday. He dialed his voicemail box and waited for the new message to come on.

"Hey it's Kairi, i'm not sure i can make it on Saturday anymore, but I'll trust you with my Riku haha kay? We'll just have to hang out another time, tell me all about it when you guys leave, i'll be there in spirit!! haha, kay bye."

He was getting really tired of her voice, she always sounded like she was trying to rub something in his face. He was getting really tired of everything, who the hell decided it was okay for Riku and Kairi to date without telling him about it first!? It's like they didn't even care how he felt about it. All this built up stress inside him was too much to handle. What were people supposed to do in situations like this? He felt like a slut for what he just did with Demyx, his exboyfriend was dating one of his best friends, he missed home, he missed his brother, he missed waking up to the island air and having coconuts for breakfast, on top of it all, he felt completely hopeless. This is the part where Sora began his fall into depression. It felt like everything was coming down on him, and there was nothing he could do to salvage the things he held dear.

That night, Sora layed in bed all night, looking at the ceiling, tears streaming his face now and then. He felt so alone.


	7. Chapter 7 Golden Blue

Saturday morning. Axel was driving Sora to Ribbon Land, apparently he couldn't go anymore either. Sora was noticing more and more things fall through as he payed attention, and usually these things were things that mattered mostly to Sora. The car pulled up to the outside parking lot, Sora said goodbye and thank you, then walked up the side walk, through the parking lot, and bought his ticket outside the entrance. As he waited in the funnel cake factory for his friends, Sora sulked, and zoned out. There was a tap on his shoulder.

"Wake up you lazy bum."

Sora turned around, and there stood Roxas.

"I miss you so much! How are you? How's Mom? Did you grow..?"

Sora barraged his brother with a myriad questions. Then Riku walked up behind Sora, and grabbed him by his sweater, and pulled him into his arms, into a deep hug from behind. Roxas stood there watching sort of annoyed, Riku had promised "no awkward moments." What a douche.

"Hey, hey Riku, cut it out!!" Sora struggled to break free from Riku strong arms.

Riku let go, and the trio looked at eachother for a few seconds, then broke into laughter. It was almost as if Sora never left the islands.

The group worked their way on almost all the big rides at the park, with many stops in between, Roxas always had to pee or buy a snack or something.

Sora was standing on a bridge, looking over the southern extent of the park, waiting for Roxas to get his french fries, and Riku was on a bench close by. Looking over the railing, Sora could see so many people, laughing and some children throwing a fit, he was watching life pass him by, ever since he left the islands, he had been watching life pass him by. If life was going to go on, with or without him, then there was nothing to gain just waiting for his old life to come back, and so much to lose if he didn't go back to living life.

"What are you thinking on Sor?"

Sora turned his head, and Riku was standing behind him, a little too close, but it was okay right now.

"I'm looking at these people, and re evaluating my life.."

Riku grabbed Sora by the hips, and came in to hug him, as his arms wrapped around Sora, he noticed Sora wasn't trying to hug him back, he was still looking at all the people, becoming distant in his thoughts, drifting away, further still. Lost.

"Back on the islands, Riku, I think.. I think we were all, always, lost in what seemed like a dream."

Riku loosened his grip around Sora just a little, to show he was listening.

"And then, when I had to come out here, I felt like I was falling out of our dream, like you would all dream a life I couldn't be a part of anymore. And up until recently, it's been really hard, thinking about the old life, I mean, I've made friends out here, but I couldn't move on, I couldn't let go of the dreams i so badly wanted to be a part of with all of you guys."

"I would never dream of being without of you Sor, you're my best friend, you were my boyfriend since eighth grade, I can't see myself without you, you're my soulmate."

At hearing this, Sora bit his lip, but still didn't turn around to look at Riku.

"Riku, i don't feel that way about you anymore.."

Sora could feel Riku's confusion.

"What I mean to say is, Being out here, is changing me. And now I can make my own dreams, i need to have my own dreams. Being with you, has been the most amazing time of my life, but it's already _been_, and it can no longer _be_. Not with you and I anyway. If people really have soul mates, i don't think we are eachother's."

Sora nervously swallowed. He felt Riku trembling a little, and wasn't strong enough to turn around and look him in the eyes. Riku let go of Sora, still standing behind him, he turned Sora around, that he could face the boy who was breaking his heart.

"Sora, i can hear you, but i don't understand. You don't care about me anymore baby?"

Riku's eyes were glassy, Sora could feel the sting of tears welling up in Riku's eyes.

"That's, that's not what I said! ..I didn't say that.. I just, I'm not in love with you."

There was silence between the two, but everyone else kept going about their business, everyone kept going on with their lives. Roxas started coming towards the two with a rolling cart, that had 7 boxes of french fries, 3 jumbo sodas, ketchup, ranch, and barbeque.

"Hey guys, i thought you might be hungry, so i took some initiative." Roxas said as he smiled at the pair.

The rest of the day, went by without a hitch. Riku and Sora behaved as if nothing happened, and Roxas never knew that anything _had_ happened at all. At the end of the day, they all said goodbye, and Roxas and Riku left while Sora stood waiting around the corner from the entrance for Axel to pick him up and take him back home. Looking up at the night sky, Sora saw a new moon.


End file.
